


Public Display

by lamardeuse



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christ, he was really sick of making mistakes like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display

**Author's Note:**

> Written for due South Flashfiction on Livejournal (first line challenge).
> 
> Thanks to malnpudl for the first line from her story, Payment In Kind.

Ray slammed the door closed behind Fraser and threw his jacket toward the closet. When Fraser stooped down to pick it up, Ray went from seeing red to seeing a kind of bright, psychedelic purple he was pretty sure meant he was about to have a stroke.

“Fraser, I swear to God if you pick that up right now I will not be responsible for my actions,” and that right there was proof he'd been living up here too long, because he was starting to talk like a Canadian.

There was a time when he'd thought forever with Fraser wouldn't be long enough. Hell, who was he kidding, he still felt that way. But it was starting to seem like Fraser wasn't on the same page. When Fraser had suggested they take a couple of days and go to Yellowknife, he'd started getting his hopes up again; that was turning out to be another mistake.

Christ, he was really fucking sick of making mistakes like this.

Fraser was standing there in the entrance to the hotel suite, hands tense, halfway to a clench; as Ray watched, he straightened, but he didn't look Ray in the eye. “I don't understand why you're in such a belligerent mood,” he said stiffly.

“Don't give me that,” Ray snapped. “You know damned well why I'm belligerent.”

Fraser pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. “No, I'm afraid I don't.”

Ray paused, momentarily derailed, because Fraser didn't lie. The thing is, Ray'd always assumed Fraser knew exactly what the hell was going on, but they'd never actually – talked about it. He just figured Fraser would know what was bugging him, and Jesus Christ, when had he turned into his ex-wife?

“In the restaurant,” Ray said, as calmly as he could, which wasn't all that calm, so sue him. “When I tried to touch you.” That was harder to say than he'd thought, but the anger had been building up inside him for months, ever since he'd bumped shoulders with Fraser on a street in Caribou Forks – the only street in town, actually – and felt him flinch. Ever since then, Fraser had shied away every time Ray so much as leaned close to him in public.

“It was a perfectly natural reaction,” Fraser said defensively. “I wasn't expecting you to do that.”

“Fraser, we were in a back booth at the swankiest restaurant in Yellowknife, and I did not try to blow you between the appetizers and the main course, okay? I touched you on the knee – not an inch higher – under the table where nobody could see. And you jumped like I'd just jammed a cobra in your pants.”

“Ray, I – ”

“You know, I thought it was the town,” Ray murmured. “The people. Not wanting them to have them thinking about their own personal Mountie naked and taking it up the ass.”

“Ray – ”

“But we been living together for almost six months, and everybody knows we're a couple, Frase, no matter what we do or don't do in the middle of the street. Hell, Mrs. Hanrahan at the Post Office asked me the other day if she could borrow my Good Vibrations catalogue, which means the whole town has gotta know by now what kind of lube we use.”

Fraser looked like Ray had punched him again. “I thought you understood – ”

“No, I do not. I never did.”

“You said on April twenty-seventh, and I quote, 'I get it, Fraser.'”

“I got you didn't want me touching you in front of other people,” Ray snapped. “I got that you – ” okay, deep breath “ – that you were ashamed – ”

“That's not true.” Ray's head snapped up at Fraser's interruption. “I could never be ashamed of you. Of this.”

“Then what?” Ray demanded. “What the hell is it, Fraser? Explain it to me, 'cause obviously I do not have one sweet clue what is going on in your head.”

Fraser's gaze seemed to turn inward. “I suppose there are two reasons, really. First of all, I've never really had many possessions. Not that I regard you in any way as a possession,” he added hurriedly, “only in the sense that I'm not used to having things that are merely my own. This relationship – it's the most precious gift I've ever been given. And I suppose I – I don't want to share it with anyone but you. Not just yet.”

Ray looked down, and was surprised to see he was still standing. He cleared his throat before speaking, but his voice was still rusty when he murmured, “You said there were two reasons.”

Fraser nodded. He took a step toward Ray, then another. “Yes. The other reason is simple. Whenever you touch me, I find it very hard to control myself.”

Ray couldn't help it; a stupid smile sneaked its way onto his face and wouldn't leave. “Yeah?”

Heat flared in Fraser's eyes. “Surely you've noticed.”

“Yeah, but – you tellin' me if I touched you in the middle of downtown Caribou Forks you'd start humpin' my leg?”

“Not quite,” Fraser murmured, leaning in, “but I might not be able to keep from doing this.”

The kiss was gentle, tentative, almost like Fraser was afraid of breaking something important. Ray got that, and let him take his time figuring out there wasn't anything to break. Not anymore.

“Oh,” Ray said when they finally parted. “Yeah, I can see how that might be a problem. Especially since it could lead to, uh, escalation.”

Fraser raised a questioning eyebrow. Ray grinned and planted a hand in the middle of Fraser's chest to push him backward until he hit the wall.

Groaning, Fraser threw his head back as Ray shoved a knee between his legs and ground their hips together. His hands came up to bracket Ray's waist as Ray licked and sucked his Adam's apple.

“Y-yes,” Fraser stuttered, and Ray could feel the vibration against his teeth, “escalation would definitely be a problem.” Ray felt Fraser's hands slide around to cup his ass, strong fingers digging into the flesh through the thin material of Ray's dress pants.

Ray pulled back a few inches so he could start working on Fraser's belt. “Could be fun, though.” He pressed the heel of his hand to Fraser's cock before lowering the zipper, and Fraser leaned in and kissed him almost frantically.

After that there was escalation all over the place, and when Ray could think again he had two slick fingers in Fraser's ass and one hundred sixty-five pounds of his own personal Mountie spread out under him like a half-opened gift, wrapping flung everywhere and the best yet to come.

Then, “Please, Ray,” Fraser panted, and that was the final step right there, def con five, time to fire the missiles and end it all. Ray rolled on a condom, slicked himself up and lined up carefully, then pushed inside Fraser in a slow, torturous glide while Fraser shook and gasped and clenched white-knuckled hands in the soft white hotel sheets. Ray didn't usually like white sheets – they reminded him too much of blizzards now – but tonight it seemed right, because this was a kind of a first, a beginning, and the sheets seemed to make it more official. From now on, Ray would try to make a point of actually _saying_ what was bugging him instead of gradually letting it drive him nuts –

“Ray,” Fraser breathed, and right, yeah, this was not the time to be doing anything complicated like thinking. Ray began circling his hips slowly, trying to find that place –

On the third circle, Fraser's eyes flew open and he let out a sound Ray didn't want to share with anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> First published May 2007.


End file.
